Pressure sensing technology refers to a technology capable of detecting externally applied forces, and has long been applied in fields such as industrial control, medical treatment, and the like. Currently, many manufactures are seeking for an appropriate solution for achieving pressure-sensitive touch control in the field of displays, particularly in the field of mobile phones or flat panel displays, because displays having a force touch function can provide clients with better human-computer interaction experience.
At present, however, for most of displays having a force touch function, the force touch function is achieved by additionally providing a force touch mechanism in a backlight part of a display (e.g., a liquid crystal display) or in a middle frame of a display (e.g., a mobile phone). Such a design needs to change the structure of a display itself, and the accuracy of force detection of the three touch mechanism may be greatly limited due to a large assembly tolerance in equipping the display with the force touch mechanism; in addition, such a design causes the display to achieve pressure-sensitive touch control at a relatively high cost, which is not conducive to rapid and widespread promotion of pressure-sensitive touch control in the field of displays.